


Your Journey Begins

by KZelda



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, General Poem - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Rhyming, This was done for a creative writing class, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: Link awakens in the shrine of ressurection and finds a soul in the great outdoors who can start him on his journey to vanquish evil.
Kudos: 9





	Your Journey Begins

Open your eyes, open your eyes

As you wake, my voice echoes and cries

You’ve been asleep for a century

You’re there because of great treachery

Your memories are gone

They will return when you are done

You run to the cliff, out of the shrine

A new world awaits you and a new day shines

You’re on a steep plateau

A great task you are bestowed

An old man helps you, he’s very versatile

He tells you of the four main trials

He says there’s treasure

Oh, they will be a great pleasure

In the long run, the old man pokes fun

He tells you “Well done!”

Then he reveals who he was

A king, one who once governed the laws

He tells you to go and venture out

Justice you can bring about

Do what you will to your own akin

And so, your journey begins


End file.
